pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Slinky Dog
Slinky Dog (better known as "Slinky" and often called "Slink") is one of the main protagonists in the Toy Story series. He is a toy dachshund with a graveled Southern accent. Slinky possesses a wooden front and hind quarters, with a very stretchable metal slinky as his middle (hence his name), vinyl ears, and a green collar. ''Toy Story'' '' and Toy Story 2.]] In the first film, Slinky is first seen coming out from under Andy's bed. He likes playing checkers with Woody . He is also one of the toys who believes it was an accident when Woody knocks Buzz out the window. He is not happy about Woody's disappearance. He catches the lights when Woody calls them in the window until a grumpy Potato Head snatches it. Slinky then goes away when seeing Buzz's arm by closing the curtains of Andy's window. He is also guilty when he sees Woody telling the truth and holds Woody in order to help them, but when RC is tired, he loses his grip on Woody and gets stretched out and his slink is broken when they dodge as RC is tossed because his head and hind are in both sides as they pull it backwards, his slink is destroyed, until it is fixed at the end of the film, when the toys settle in Andy's new room. ''Toy Story 2'' In the second film, when Woody is looking for his hat to go to Cowboy Camp with Andy, it's Slinky who ends up finding Woody's hat. The bad news is, he got it from Buster, Andy's dog. After Al McWhiggin steals Woody, Slinky goes on the mission led by Buzz to rescue their valuable friend. The rescue squad uses Slinky's coil as a bungee cord to jump from Andy's house. Slinky also has to use two traffic cones (one on his head, another on his tail) when crossing the street due to his unique size and structure. At Al's Toy Barn, while searching in Al's office with a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure that the toys mistake, Slinky encounters a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots on Al's desk and asks them if they have seen "a cowboy doll with a bad arm" (referring to Woody), only to indirectly cause the two robots to fight. As Al enters the office, the New Buzz orders the toys to stow away in Al's bag, then they arrive at an apartment that houses Al's Penthouse. After entering the apartment through an air vent, they climb up an elevator shaft and arrive at the topmost floor with help from a rising elevator. When the toys break into the penthouse, Slinky and Bullseye have a growling match that Jessie tries to stop, but Slinky uses his coil to tie up Jessie and Bullseye. He then orders his allies to grab Woody and escape, but they are stopped by Andy's Buzz, who proves that he is the one that the toys recognize, to Slinky's relief. Slinky feels disappointed when Woody intends to stay with his Roundup gang to be put in a museum, and takes a possibly one last look at Woody before he leaves with the others, but brightens up when Woody declares that he is coming with them. After Al packs up Woody and the Roundup collection into his case and leaves the penthouse, the toys jump onto the elevator, and Buzz opens the emergency hatch on the elevator and uses Slinky to fish Woody out. Just as Slinky opens the case and grab Woody's hands, the elevator reaches the lobby and Al steps out, causing Slinky to become stretched out, but Stinky Pete grabs Woody and pulls him back into the case, making Slinky accidentally release Woody and rebound. After the toys leave the apartment, they hijack a Pizza Planet delivery truck, and Slinky controls the pedals of the truck to chase Al to Tri-County International Airport. At the airport, Slinky follows Buzz, but his hind legs become stuck to one of the luggage handles, and is unable to follow Buzz as he becomes overstretched again. However, he is able to rejoin with the other toys as they stun Stinky Pete with a flash camera and finally capture him. After the toys return home, Slinky is seen standing with Buster at the door, interpreting that Buster wants to get out of the room. Finally, Slinky is among an audience of toys who gather around to watch a fixed Wheezy sing You've Got a Friend in Me. ''Toy Story 3'' .]]In the third film, Slinky's voice gets a little deeper, and his eyebrows are slightly trimmer. He goes to Sunnyside with the others when they think that Andy no longer wants them and are put out on the sidewalk by Andy's mother (who is much older than she was in the previous films) as trash. Slinky is still very loyal to his friends, but is heartbroken when he believes he and the other toys are thrown out by Andy. At Sunnyside, Slinky is seen being tangled up constantly by the young children, and is easily dispatched by Lotso's gang and imprisoned. Slinky is seen to be the happiest toy to see Woody return, and helps his loyal friend subdue the Monkey toy who monitors the security cameras by tying him up with tape and locking him in a cabinet. When the toys end up in the junkyard, Slinky is the first to be sucked up by a magnetic ceiling due to the slinky in his body. When the toys are rescued from death by an incinerator, Slinky is the most vocal about wanting to get back at Lotso for leaving them to die, along with Hamm. But Woody tells Hamm and Slinky to forget it, and that Lotso's not worth it. When the toys return home, they use Slinky as a bungee cord to jump back up to the roof (the similar way Buzz's rescue party have done in the previous film when leaving). In the end, he and the other toys are eventually donated to Bonnie Anderson, a little girl who took Woody home earlier in the film. During the end credits, when Dolly shows the toys the drawing Bonnie has made for each toy, Slinky says his infamous catchphrase "Golly bob-howdy!" as he sees the one made of him (however, he doesn't say the catchphrase during the main events of the movie). Finally, Slinky is last seen watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to ''Hay Un Amigo En Mi, the Spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me. Personality Slinky is a nice, friendly, and playful dog. He is quite well-behaved compared with some of others Andy's toys. He shows faith in Woody (sometimes acting like his pet), and he'll do anything to help his friend out. The Attack Dog with a Built-In Force Field During Andy's play scenario that occurs in the opening sequences for both Toy Story and Toy Story 3, the latter taking place in real-world imagination, Slinky is portrayed as an "Attack Dog with a Built-In Force Field", who is Mr. Potato Head's character One-Eyed Bart's attack dog that, when summoned by Bart, protects him with a "force field" from being arrested by Sheriff Woody. In the third film, he also protects Bart's wife One-Eyed Betty (Mrs. Potato Head's character) and the three Aliens. In the first film, he gets defeated by Woody's "Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs" (Rex's role), allowing Woody to send Bart to "Jail" (Molly's crib). However, in the third film, he is spared because a spaceship controlled by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character) appears, and Dr. Porkchop warps the villains, along with their attack dog, back inside the spaceship. Toy Description From Official Website: Quotes Trivia * He had slightly large eyebrows in the first two films. However, his eyebrows are quite trim in the third film. That must have been his first appearance, or maybe Andy painted them to make them look slim. * Slinky is made of wood with articulating legs and head, unlike the real life toy which is made of plastic and stands completely still. * At one point in Toy Story 2, Slinky says, "I may not be a smart dog, but I know what roadkill is." This is a reference to the quote "I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is" from the 1994 film Forrest Gump, which starred Tom Hanks, the voice of Woody, as the main character. * In the third film, Slinky's voice is a bit low pitch; in the previous films, his voice was a bit higher. * Slinky Dog is based on Slinky, a pull toy by James Industries, which was popular in the 1950s, 1960s and early 1970s. With the permission of James Industries, Slinky Dog was partially redesigned for the film by Pixar artist Bud Luckey to make him more appealing as an animated character. * In the first and second film, Slinky was voiced by the late Jim Varney, who died shortly after Toy Story 2 was released worldwide due to lung cancer in 2000. In the third film, Blake Clark, Varney's new replacement, lent his voice to Slinky. Prior to Varney's death, he had been good friends with Clark. * He also appeared in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, and had his very own ranch called Slinky Corral (also, Blake Clark was available to reprise his role). * At one point in Toy Story 3, Hamm calls Slinky "Slinkykins". *His famous catchphrase, "Golly bob-howdy!", is a tribute to Jim Varney's most popular character, Ernest P. Worrell, whose trademark was this phrase. Sources Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Video Game Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters